


[Podfic] Coffeeshop Muffins - Romance Version

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: [Podfic] Coffeeshop Muffins [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Background Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Arthur And Merlin Are Dating, Save For the Part Where They Aren't. Also The Girl Version Of Bromance Is Fresbians. But That Isn't Applicable As Morgana And Gwen Are Actually Sleeping Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Coffeeshop Muffins - Romance Version

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffeeshop Muffins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340952) by [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). 



cover art by momotastic

### Sample

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Coffeshop%20Muffins/MP3/%5bCoffeeshop%20Muffins%5d%20Romance%20Version.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 01:34:57 | 87 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Coffeshop%20Muffins/M4B/%5bCoffeeshop%20Muffins%5d%20Romance%20Version.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 01:34:57 | 134 MB  
  
### Crosspost

Are you having trouble downloading? This podfic is also available at [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/coffeeshop-muffins-how-to-win-merthur-case-study-in-9-parts).  


### Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  



End file.
